


Everything Rides On Tonight

by wolfh00r



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis waits somewhat patiently in the bar for Liam to show. He's worried, that's all. Nothing more. He's just being a good friend. Until Liam leads him up to the roof top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Rides On Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November when I could not get the idea of these two escaping to the roof top for some fun out of my head. Finally got around to cleaning it up and posting it. This is my first attempt at writing One Direction fic, so forgive the fluffiness of this. It isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine, but thanks to @venti_turtl and @jessypt for pre-reading it. Standard disclaimer, I don't know them, I don't own them, this is purely fictional. Title from "We Own It" by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa because I have had that song stuck in my head all week.

Louis leans against the table, doing his best not to look back at the door every second. It’s not that he’s waiting on him to arrive so much as hoping he shows up. He needs this. He deserves this.

“Did’cha see that shit?” Zayn hands him a beer and he gives him an appreciative nod.

Instead of taking a sip, he sets the beer down on the table, using the opportunity to again let his eyes roam the room. Still nothing.

“If by that you are referencing Niall attempting his Irish jig with his crutches, I did, indeed, see that shit.”

Zayn grins wickedly as he shuffles off to join Harry in egging Niall on to do more stupid shit with his crutches. If Louis didn’t know better, he’d guess the whole bum knee thing with Niall wasn’t real and just an excuse to get more laughs. Unfortunately he’d been standing next to Niall the last time his knee popped out of socket; his stomach still turns remembering that moment.

“You ready to get out of here?”

Strong hands grip his shoulders as he feels Liam lean into him, his lips close enough to his ear that he can hear the rumble of his words even over the music blaring in the club. The heat coming off of Liam warms Louis’ back, at least, that is the excuse he’s going to use to explain the sudden flush in his cheeks.

Instead of answering his question, Louis turns around to face him. He leans forward, aiming for his ear. He manages not to slide his lips over Liam’s jaw, but just barely. “Where have you been?” he asks. His tongue flicks out involuntarily, just outlining Liam’s ear before he manages to lean back.

Liam smiles, for the first time in a while. These last few weeks have been hard on all of them, but especially Liam. Louis’ been happy to be a supportive friend, help Liam move past everything, but something has changed between them recently. The playful banter they’ve always had now has a distinctive undertone of seriousness.

Liam’s hand reaches out, grasping Louis’ neck and pulling him closer. Louis can feel his thumb sliding along his jaw and has to take a deep breath to refocus enough to hear what Liam is saying, “I’ve been looking for a way out of here. How do you feel about a private rooftop party?”

Louis jerks his head back, but can’t go far because Liam’s hand is still holding him close. They are face-to-face, their lips a breath apart. Louis forces his eyes to look away from Liam’s lips. When he manages to make eye contact with Liam the look in his eyes is different from anything he’s ever seen before. Excitement for the adventure at hand, but also, there is hesitation there. That hesitation gives Louis pause.

“Ah-- yeah, that’d be a blast. Let me tell the others--.”

Liam shakes his head, “Just us.”

“Li--,” Louis sighs. He wants to sink into him, but forces himself to remain standing. “You sure? I know you’ve had a rough time lately, but mate, this--.”

Liam once again leans forward and this time Louis does feel his lips against his ear. He also feels the edge of Liam’s jaw brush his as he speaks in that rough tone that Louis is still getting accustomed to. It’s that deep pitch of his voice that is Louis’ undoing.

“Have you quite finished?”

His words, the joke between two friends, now coming back to haunt him. Liam leans back slightly, giving Louis a chance to reply. Taking a deep breath, he returns Liam’s grin. “I think I have, yes.”

Liam’s laugh comes from deep in his chest, his eyes narrowing to slits in his happiness. He glances over his shoulder, presumably to double check that the coast is clear. When his eyes return to Louis’, he winks, “Come on, then.” 

* * *

As soon as they are clear of the bar, Liam points Louis in the direction of the rooftop. Louis climbs the fire escape ladder that Liam found and leaps over the edge. The bar below is only two stories, but the other buildings around the bar sit lower. “Not a bad view,” Louis whispers.

“Not bad, but I’ve seen better,” Liam grins at Louis as he clears the edge of the building to join him on the roof.

Louis returns his smile, “Well sure, we’ve all seen better. In fact, I’m rethinking this. I’m offended you brought me up here. I’m an international pop star. I deserve a much better view.”

“I didn’t bring you up here for the view, Louis,” Liam whispers, slowly closing the gap between them.

Louis tries to tamp down the excitement swirling in his stomach, his breath coming out in a huff as he forces what he hopes is an easy smile on his face. “I know, you brought me up here to get away from the party. So what shall we do now that we are up here? Think we can leap to the next building?”

“I like this spot right here.” Liam stops, his face inches from Louis’.

Louis’ mechanism for fighting nerves kicks in; he cracks a joke. He gasps in mock indignation, “Liam Payne, are you trying to tell me you marked your spot already?”

“Not yet,” Liam captures Louis chin, tilting his head until he’s unable to avoid Liam’s rich brown eyes. What Louis sees there makes him even more nervous, but also very excited. “That’s kind of the point of bringing you up here.”

Liam’s hand slides down Louis’ neck, fingertips softly caressing the skin. Louis shivers, his whole body focused on Liam’s touch. His eyes drift closed of their own accord and Louis feels himself swaying closer to Liam. He knows he shouldn’t, Liam is still torn up over the breakup, but he can’t stop himself.

Strong arms wrap around him and pull, and Louis doesn’t fight the momentum. His arms wrap around Liam’s neck to catch himself, hoping that he can still blow this off as a supportive hug if he’s not reading the moment right. His heart sinks at that thought, but he pushes that hesitation down, enjoying being this close to Liam right now. He inhales deeply, trying to prepare himself to say something, anything, but Liam smells so good that he forgets to open his mouth to let his words escape.

There’s a quick sting on his shoulder and Louis yelps, leaning back as far as he can while still holding on to Liam. He’s trying to understand out what just happened but all he can see is Liam giving him a very satisfied grin.

“What was that?” Louis asks, his eyes darting between Liam’s.

“Marking my spot,” Liam says softly.

Louis feels his eyes go wide. The longer he takes to process what just happened, the more Liam’s grin falters. “I’m sorry,” Liam whispers, starting to pull back, “I thought-.”

Louis tugs at Liam’s jumper with all his force, exposing his shoulder as his lips meet warm skin. He sinks his teeth in, not hard but enough to sting. Louis can hear Liam’s gasp just before he feels fingers tugging at his hair. Louis reluctantly lets go of the skin, allowing himself to be pulled back. When Liam’s eye meet his there is still a note of hesitation there.

That hesitation stops him from attacking Liam’s lips like he wants. His need to take care of his friend overtakes his need to devour Liam. Louis takes a deep breath, exhaling and forcing himself to lean back as far as he is able to while still being held tight by Liam.

“Marked my spot too.” Louis tries to grin. “Got to protect you from those evil girls. Don’t need any more messing with your heart.”

“I don’t think that is going to happen,” Liam sighs, and Louis watches his shoulders drop.

“And why is that?” Louis tries to joke, hoping to ease Liam’s tension with a laugh. His hands have somehow found their way to the edge of Liam’s hair. He wants to glide his fingers over the soft buzz cut but stops himself by lightly pinching him instead.

Louis watches as Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He tries not to get his hopes up, tries to just be the good friend Liam needs right now, but can’t stop his heart from picking up the pace as Liam’s hand slides over his cheek.

“Because I’m not interested in any girls right now.”

Louis licks his lips. The door has been opened and Louis so desperately wants to walk through it, but he knows he can’t cross that line, not without being sure.

“Why did you bring me up here, Liam? And don’t say just to get away from the party. You weren’t at the party.”

“How do you know I wasn’t there?” Liam asks, avoiding Louis’ question.

“Because I was looking for you,” Louis offers.

Liam narrows his eyes, “And why were you looking for me?”

“You’re my friend, Liam. You said you might join so I was keeping an eye out for you. How did you get in without me seeing you?”

Liam grins. “You taught me well, I managed to sneak in through the back while your eyes were glued to the front door.”

“My eyes were not-,” Louis starts but stops when Liam lifts an eyebrow at him. “It doesn’t matter, you still haven’t answered my question. Why did you bring me up here, Liam?”

“To thank you,” Liam whispers softly. “You have been an amazing friend to me, not just recently but all along.”

“So my thanks is this rooftop? I’m starting to get offended again, Liam.”

Liam’s mouth presses lightly against Louis’, effectively stopping any further thought from Louis. He can feel Liam’s hand sliding along his cheek, pulling him closer. Louis doesn’t have to be asked twice. He tightens his arms around Liam’s neck and sinks into the kiss. If he’s honest with himself, he’s been dreaming about this moment since he first met Liam.

Liam is pulling back well before Louis is ready to let go. There is still a worrying look in Liam’s eyes, but there’s also a huge smile, “That was your thank you.”

“A bit of snogging? I deserve more than that, Liam,” Louis grins.

Liam’s eyes go wide, worry evident. Louis so wants to torture him, but he knows making that move was huge for Liam. Instead, he leans forward, running his lips along Liam’s jawline, nipping at his skin occasionally as he speaks. “I’ve been a very good friend to you. I deserve at least your undivided attention and your worshipping me for- hmmm-,” Louis leans back, grinning, “all of eternity.”

“Eternity?” Liam asks with a laugh that comes from deep in his chest. “I found us this spot. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“Hmmmm, kiss me some more and I’ll consider renegotiating the terms.”

Liam doesn’t hesitate this time, his lips finding Louis’ easily. The kiss is slow as they learn one another and this new twist on their friendship. Eventually Liam pulls back. He takes Louis’ hand, leading him to the other side of the roof, where a couple of chairs have been set up as well as a small cooler.

“What’s this?” Louis asks with a grin.

“I didn’t mean to stop where we did earlier. I was going to bring you over here, get some alcohol in both of us, ease into things.”

“Why Liam Payne, were you planning to seduce me?” Louis practically cackles.

Liam just shrugs, “If that was what it took, yes.”

“No need,” Louis grins and leaps into Liam’s arms. Liam drops back into a chair as he holds Louis tight. Once they are settled with Louis hovering over Liam’s lap, they begin to further explore each other. Their jumpers are off and Louis is just considering moving his hand against Liam’s zipper when he hears voices.

“You check that side,” Zayn’s voice is low, but easily recognizable.

Louis leans back from Liam, a question in his eyes. Liam grins. “You were the one that wanted me to worship you for eternity. You have to explain this one to the lads.”

“Best be getting to explaining,” Harry says with a grin as he rounds the corner of the building to find them.

“Hey Haz, this is Liam’s fault. He was thanking me for being a good friend.”

“With both your shirts off and your hand down his pants. Alright.” Harry laughs before shouting over his shoulder, “Found ‘em, Zayn. They are just having a snogging session.”

Zayn stops next to Harry with a shit-eating grin on his face, “About time. I was getting sick of being stuck between you two and your longing looks.”

“We did not-,” Liam starts but Louis puts his fingers over his lips.

“Shh, love, let Zayn speak. Longing looks?” Lous winks at Liam as he turns back to Zayn. He sees Zayn opens his mouth to speak just as Liam nips at his fingers, causing him to jump. “What are you doing?”

“Worshiping you, just like you asked.” Liam winks, and Louis is struck by how happy Liam looks.

“That look,” Zayn says, and Harry starts laughing.

“Get downstairs when you can. We need to take Niall home before his elbows start popping out of socket too from using them to support his weight on those crutches,” Harry yells over his shoulder as he and Zayn walk away.

Louis playfully swats at Liam’s chest. “That was not worshipping; that was being mean.”

“No, that was marking my spot. And you weren’t paying attention to me. I’ve been a very good friend to you too, Louis. I expect your undivided attention and you worshipping me in return.”

Louis feels a huge grin cover his face. “Hmmm, for how long?”

“I believe your terms were eternity, yes?” Liam asks, leaning forward to nip at Louis’ shoulder.

Louis squirms under Liam’s lips, giggling, “I guess we can start there.”

Harry and Zayn reappear what feels like minutes later. When Louis goes to complain, Harry rolls his eyes at him and lifts him off Liam. “It’s been almost an hour you idiot. Come on.”

“Harry,” Liam warns, and Louis watches as he stands from the chair, grabbing their clothes and running to catch up. When he reaches Harry and Louis, he grabs Louis out of Harry’s arms.

“Enough manhandling of my boyfriend, Styles. Only I get to do that now.”

Harry eyes Zayn and they both double over with laughter. When they finally start breathing again, Harry barely manages to squeak out, “This is going to be fun.”

Louis holds back his laughter, leaning against Liam’s chest as they head for the fire escape. “My hero.”

“Why do I think this isn’t going to end well for me?” Liam asks softly as he kisses the top of Louis head.

Louis shrugs, giving Liam one last kiss before he lowers himself down the fire escape. When they are all back on the ground, Niall is practically bouncing on his crutches. “Wha’d I miss, lads?”

Harry leans over and whispers very loudly so everyone can hear, “Apparently we aren’t allowed to manhandle Liam’s boyfriend any longer.”

“Liam has a boyfriend?” Niall asks, obviously confused.

“Yep, Louis,” Zayn offers.

Niall glances at the two of them, and it’s only then that Louis realizes Liam grabbed his hand as soon as he made it down from the roof. Louis can feel a blush crawling up his cheeks, but all Niall says is, “Oh, cool. About time.”

Louis just catches Harry elbowing Zayn and both of them giving Niall a look. Niall grins and nods and next thing Louis knows, Liam is being picked up by Harry and Zayn. Liam glances back at Louis with panic but Louis just grins. He isn’t surprised. Liam really brought this on himself. He blows him a kiss just as they set him down in front of Niall, who promptly begins tickling Liam.

“No! Stop!” Liam screams between laughs.

“Nope, not until you agree to share Louis with us too,” Zayn laughs.

“NEVER!” Liam giggles out.

Louis takes pity on him and jumps in between Liam and Niall, fighting off Niall’s hands while protecting Liam from Zayn and Harry. “Ok, we promise to share.”

The hands drop away but are quickly followed by the boys wrapping their arms around Liam and Louis.

“We are so excited for you two,” Harry says softly.

Zayn joins in. “Yup, just don’t screw this up, k? Cause I really like you lads and don’t want to have to pick sides.”

“Seriously excited but can we leave now, me arms are killing me,” Niall whines.

They break apart and there are individual hugs as they all go their separate ways, leaving Louis and Liam in the alley. “What now?” Liam asks, a soft smile on his face.

“We should go home,” Louis says matter-of-factly.

Liam grins. “Mine or yours?”

“Liam Payne, how presumptuous of you.” Louis flashes Liam a grin.

Liam shakes his head, pulling Louis to his chest. “Shut up, Tommo.”


End file.
